Bubba Flavel
Bubba Flavel is the main antagonist in the 1983 hit sequel comedy film Porky's II: The Next Day. He is portrayed by actor Bill Wiley. Reverend Bubba Flavel is a minister and leader of a spritual group called the "Righteous Flock" at Angel Beach, Florida. Reverend Flavel and the Righteous Flock believe the works of William Shakepeare are too indecent to be viewed by the public and unfit to be performed by the students. Flavel, with the help of Beulah Balbricker, the girls gym teacher at Angel Beach High School, tries to shut the Shakespeare Festival down, but Mrs. Morris, the drama teacher at Angel Beach High School, refuses to end the production and Miss Balbricker has them go to see Mr. Carter, the principal, and he defends Shakespeare and then tells Reverend Flavel to "Get the flock out of here!!" and Reverend Flavel declares war. Reverend Flavel gets support from the commisioners of Seward County, along with a doublecrossing poilitian named Bob Gebhardt, who promissed the gang he would help them. The members of the Ku Klux Klan decide to join Reverend Flavel's movement since they found out that John Henry, a Seminole student, is playing Romeo in the play of "Romeo & Juliet" opposite a white Juliet played by Wendy Williams. The gang of Angel beach High School decide to get revenge against Reverend Flavel and the KKK. The KKK were responsible for hurting John Henry and nearly shaving his head. The teens discover that the county commissioners of Seward County, who are publicly riding the political wave of decency and morality, enjoy secretly watching porno movies in the basement of the courthouse. So, the Angel Beach gang takes a tape recorder with a microphone to the basement of the courthouse while the county commissioners are watching porno movies, aim the microphone at the ventilator window, and record the commissioners' loud and crude commentary on the events in the porno film, including their irreverent mocking of Reverend Flavel, including the fact that Flavel gave them the film. After his success in shutting down the Angel Beach High Shakespeare Festival, Reverend Flavel convenes an outdoor revival meeting at Angel Beach High to commemorate his success, and the county commissioners attend and stand on stage with Reverend Flavel. In retaliation for an attack and attempt by the Klan members to shave the head of the group's Seminole friend, the gang lures the Klan members (who are on their way to Reverend Flavel's revival meeting) into the school gym where the gang along with a gym-full of Seminole Indians "persuade" the Klan members to submit to having their heads shaved. The Angel Beach gang and the Seminole Indians then make the Klan members strip naked and march over to Reverend Flavel's revival meeting where they force the hapless and humiliated Klan members into the revival meeting. The sight of naked men shocks the crowd, and in his typical opportunistic fashion, Reverend Flavel decries the naked Klan members as being "The Spawn of Satan". During Reverend Flavel's prognostications, the gang commandeers the public address system and plays the recording of the county commissioners' raucous commentary on the porno movie that they watched in the basement of the courthouse only days before. A comment on the recording about Reverend Flavel having donated the porno film that the county commissioners were watching ends up being Reverend Flavel's undoing as he and the county commissioners stand before the crowd completely discredited, disgraced, and exposed as selfish hypocrites. Category:Control Freaks Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Villains